Family Ties The Tale of the Poe Sisters
by RaZoR LeAf
Summary: The history of the four ghostly sisters who haunt the Forest Temple. Who'd have though such beasts would have such humble beginings? *UPDATED* The sisters battle to overcome their foes
1. Part One Hardships of Life

b"Family Ties ~ The Tale of the Poe Sisters"  
  
Part One ~ Hardships of Life/b  
  
The low bass howl of the Thunder rolled across the sky, passing through the dark storm clouds, and across the desert realm of the Gerudo. Strange how storms pass over the dry continent, but the water that cascades from the clouds, never falls until it reaches the green pastures of Hyrule. The Gerudo desert had not seen the flowing waters of a river for over four thousand years, and today was not going to change that. The female thieves watched from their stone fortress, their deep oriental eyes gazing at the clouds, following their slow advance on the fields of Hyrule.  
  
"The storm has passed." A young Gerudo girl offered, bringing her head inside the fortress, and out of the cold wind that blew through the valley. "The sun breaks free of the darkness and fills the valley again"  
  
She turned to face the three other females who stood with her. Her sisters all eagerly waiting to escape the dark and gloomy room in which they waited nodded solemnly. Unlike the other Gerudo's they were not dressed as elegantly, or as warriors. They stood in rags, drapes of various colours and sizes, their uncut, dirty hair held up in bunches with twine and straw. The youngest of the four turned around again and stepped out onto the already warming sand of the Gerudo Training camp. Her bare feet willingly accepting the soothing warmth of the ground, easing the pain of the boils on her sole. From beneath the tattered red robes, she looks up at the sun, shielding her eyes against its radiant glare. The wind blows dryly through her blonde hair. You wouldn't know it was blonde by looking at it, caked with mud is was more brown now.  
  
Behind her, follow her sisters, each emerging onto the hot sand. The first in a short blue dress, filled with holes and ladders, her black hair blowing in the wind, letting loose various clumps of grit and dirt. Next came a shorter, and dumpier girl, her green cloth dress was far to small, hitching up over her legs and leaving them exposed to the searing heat of the sun. Finally, came the last sister. Taller than the others and certainly older, she wore slightly more elegant clothes. Long purple drapes, embroidered with silver coloured lace, patches and tears covered it where jewels had been torn out.   
  
The four sisters, standing on the clean sands of the desert watch as the clouds begin to empty their saturation onto the green fields of the country beyond the valley. None of them heard the muffled steps of the other Gerudo's stepping up behind them until it was too late.  
  
"You four!" a powerful feminine voice erupted. The four sisters spun around, attempting to look attentive, but failing miserably as their stooped figures bent over and struggled to say still.  
  
"What are you doing outside? You know perfectly well that you are forbidden from leaving the compound during the daylight hours!"  
  
"S..sorry M'lady. We were watching the storm pass and.." said the smallest sister, opening her dirt palms in forgiveness. The Gerudo watched, a dirty growl escaping her slightly parted lips.  
  
"Very well. But get inside now, before anyone else sees you. I don't want to loose my position because I let some filthy beggars out onto the sands."  
  
The sisters bowed as quickly and elegantly as they could before shuffling back into the shadows of the cell they were given to live in. As they sat near the doorway, they could hear the voices of the Gerudo speaking.  
  
"Is everything set for tonight?"  
  
"Yes. The feast is prepared, the entertainment is being informed of its duties, and the rewards are being polished."  
  
"It has been some time since Lord Dragmire went into the Haunted Wasteland. News of his return is most welcome."  
  
"Rumour has spread that the Lord has a task that only that only Gerudo's that are most willing will undertake for a place by his side during battle."  
  
"Will everyone be going to the feast?"  
  
"Everyone.. who is worthy."  
  
The laughter of the Gerudo's signalled their leave from the entrance to the chamber that was once used for waste materials. Some would say it still is. In the near darkness, the only shred of light supplied by that, which manages to reach in from the outside world, sit the four sisters, whom the Gerudo look upon as the worst of their kind. The youngest sister, Joelle took her head in her hands and began to weep. Her dry salty tears allowing the little moisture they had to escape down her dirty face, leaving clean stripes of skin where they passed. The first of two twins, in the torn blue dress, kneels beside her and begins to comfort her younger sister. Beth wraps her arms around the shoulders of the sobbing girls and pulls her closer.  
  
From across the tiny cramped room, the second twin Amy watches, desperately trying to stretch her green cloth, but only managing to tear it further and scrape her leg with her rough skin. The calm hand of the eldest sister Meg stops her tormented grabbing and pulling. The purple-garbed sister tears a strip off her own robe and wraps it tightly around the open wound. Four sisters, left to rot in the darkest recesses of the Gerudo Fortress. The Gerudo's had never kept slaves before, so why had these girls been kept for so long in such poor conditions. Only the eldest knew the truth.  
  
--  
  
It was not uncommon for Gerudo's the stray from the desert. They would often pass into the markets of Hyrule, in search for men whom they could have joy filled moments with. It was common for a Gerudo to bear a child with a Hylian man. But what as uncommon was for the Hylian's genome to become dominant. A Gerudo child, with an appearance that didn't match the other Gerudo was outcast. Blonde haired children, green eyes, pale skin, none of them were welcome in Gerudo society. But at the time it happened some 20 years ago, the Gerudo in question was none other than the queen of the thieves, who's hand was promised to the Lord Dragmire. When her union with her Hylian lover was discovered, he was sent into the Haunted Wasteland never to be heard of again. But it was too late. When his house was raided, the queen was found, being nursed through ill health. Not poisoned, but pregnant, with his fourth child.  
  
The queen was returned to the Fortress, along with the children, but during the birth of the last, she fell to infection and died. With her last words, she demanded that the Gerudo were to take the children as their own. A newborn, two twins and a toddler, two of which were blonde. The Gerudo were not pleased, but they respected the wishes of their dead queen. So it came to be, that the young of their revered queen would live at the fortress. But they were not treated as their mother had hoped. They became nothing more than rodents. Backwater scum that was forbidden to step out into the daylight, banned from eating with the other Gerudos and forced to scrounge what they could from the rubbish given to them.  
  
--  
  
Day soon passed into night, and the eruption of music from within the valley walls roused the sleep of the sisters. They peered outside, seeing the Gerudo dancing feverishly, eating the finest meat, and drinking wine feverishly. Amy, daringly peeks out of the pitch black hole and takes a quick look at the celebration. Long tables, set out with plates filled with hot fresh meat, bowls of fruit and vegetables, all soft and succulent, juices seeping over the hands of the women who bite through their soft flesh. Bright fires burn on tall stands, lighting the party beneath the full moon lit sky. Sitting at the end of the long set tables, are two thrones. At the first was sat Kylah, the head of the Gerudo Thieves. She sat with her best red gown on, her hair loose, not tied back like she was usually seen. She was the most beautiful of all the Gerudo. Perhaps that is why she commanded them. The other, the largest golden throne engraved with precious stones and carved with various symbols and shapes, that one had an occupant Amy did not know.  
  
Amy stared, the person was built like no one she had ever seen before. They're body was large, thick and muscular, much different than the thin bodies of the Gerudo. This could be only one person, the esteemed Lord Dragmire. Amy had seen no men in her life, other than one or two weak men who had found their way into the fortress and been done away with by the thieves who forbid their entrance. With only fleeting memory of her father, she was awestruck by this strong man sitting so close, yet so far away from her. Dragmire turned his head to lift a goblet of wine to his lips. His skin was dark, a deep brown, darker than any of the Gerudo women. But like them, he had brilliant red hair, vibrant like the colour of fresh blood, and wild like the wind, reaching down his shoulders and to his chest. A long beard grew from his square jaw, which was blood red too.  
  
For a moment, Amy watched him intently. Then, he moved his head again, turning to face the girl, locking his eyes with hers. For a slip second, they stared at each other, for Amy it felt like years. Immediately, she broke the gaze and scurried back into the den. For what felt like an eon, she cowered with her frightened siblings, hoping that no one would come, but soon enough, the sound of footsteps on the stone floor approached. Two Gerudo women, armed with their twin katana blades entered the dark den, burning flames lighting the path. They grabbed the sisters, pulling them to their feet, and at sword point, marched them out, onto the grounds, and forced them to their knees before Dragmire. Amy peered up at the great man, only to be pushed to the floor again by the guard who brought her out.   
  
Dragmire stared at Amy, then looked at the other three sisters. He lifted a goblet to his lips, and sipped at the wine, before leaving the goblet and crossing his arms. For a moment he was silent. Then he finally spoke. His deep voice echoing in the valley, boosted by the now silent Gerudo.  
  
"Who are these girls?"   
  
"They are of no concern my Lord" Kylah quickly answered "Peasants nothing more."  
  
"If they are peasants Kylah, why are they kept in the waste room? Why not the dungeon?"  
  
"Of.. of course my Lord. We will move them at once. You! Get rid of these girls!"  
  
Two guards motioned forwards and lifted the girls to their feet. As they were brought to a staggering stand, Meg's hooded cloak fell back, revealing her dark skin and Gerudo appearance.  
  
The guards stopped instantly, Dragmire looked at Meg curiously. Kylah glared at the guards and nodded discreetly towards the dungeons. The guards responded and began to march the girls away.  
  
"Wait." the single word from Dragmire's lips, halted the guards, and brought the queen's head snapping to his gaze. "Bring them back here."  
  
The sisters were marched back before Dragmire before being dropped to the floor again.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Dragmire asked.   
  
"L..l..Lord.. Dr..dragmire?" Amy managed to stutter, her head remained down, not meeting his look.  
  
"I am Lord Vladrig Dragmire, King of the Gerudos. Tell me girls, who are you?"  
  
Meg, lifted her head. She was the eldest, it was time for her to take responsibility for her sisters.  
  
"My Lord. I am Meg, these are my younger sisters. Amy and Beth" she motioned towards the blue and green clad girls "are both twins, and Joelle, the youngest."  
  
Vladrig turned to his queen for a moment.  
  
"Who are these girls Kylah? Where did they come from? Answer me truthfully, I'll know if you lie to me again."  
  
Kylah hesitated, he knew she lied earlier. She took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say was unknown to most of the Gerudo, including the three younger sisters.  
  
"They are the daughters of Queen Milar. They are the kin of her affair with a Hylian. While Meg is indeed a Gerudo, the others have characteristics that are not welcome in our society. Milar requested that they be allowed to stay here, before she died."  
  
Dragmire was silent for a moment again, before finally, slowly nodding.  
  
"You four, I have something that requires four of my most loyal Gerudo to undertake for me. It is dangerous, but the rewards are great." he began. Kylah's expression turned from embarrassment into loathing and shock.  
  
"Would you accept my offer?" he asked. The answer was immediate.  
  
"My lord, we would accept anything that you give us." Meg answered, bowing gently. She motioned to her sisters, who nodded their heads in bow also.  
  
"My lord..." Kylah started, but his hand, lifted to stop her words. She retreated back into her throne and sat in silence.  
  
"Then it is decided. Tomorrow, at first light, you will begin your journey. But tonight.." he looked out at the long tables, where the rest of the Gerudos sat, and motioned towards them ".. you will feast with us.. as Gerudos."  
  
And so, for the first time in their life, the sisters sat under the moonlit sky, drinking the finest wine, eating hot fresh meat and succulent soft fruit. At dawn, something would begin, something that may well change their lives forever. But for now, they let all their hardships fade into insignificance, as they sat along side the other Gerudo and feasted. For the first time, they smiled. 


	2. Part Two Trails of the Desert Goddess

"Family Ties ~ The Tale of the Poe Sisters"  
  
Part Two ~ Trials of the Desert Goddess  
  
The golden glow of the sun, rising over the distant Death Mountain range, signalled the start of a new day. And for the first time, four sisters saw the sun rise. Beth, Joelle, Amy and Meg. Four siblings that had lived through hardships set on them buy their own people, had finally been accepted thanks only to the King of the Gerudo people, Vladrig Dragmire. The night gone had been long and joy filled for them. They ate and drank like never before, all the time knowing that they would soon be leaving the desert on a duty for their King.  
  
The celebrations had lasted through the entire night until now, many Gerudo lying unconscious on the floor from exhaustion or over indulgence. So it was, that now, at the first light of the day, the King of the Gerudo rose from his throne. He stood between the four girls and pointed out over the vast open desert.  
  
"That.." he began "is the Haunted Wasteland."  
  
Haunted was perhaps the best way to describe that part of the desert. Spanning out across the horizon, strong winds blew the sands across the immeasurable landscape. It was an unforgiving part of nature that doomed anyone who entered it to be lost for eternity. Old stories say there is a way to get through the desert safely, but the tasks that must first be passed are difficult enough for even the most experienced explorer.  
  
"Across the storming winds lies the Desert Oasis. There you will find the Colossus of the Sand Goddess. In the very entrance is a golden treasure. All I ask from you is to bring me that treasure. By proving yourself to me and bringing me this gift, you will live the rest of your lives as true Gerudos."  
  
The instructions were simple. Cross the River of Sand, follow the Gerudo Sign posts to the stone plateau in the center of the desert, and then, find your way to the Colossus from there. Each sister was given a scimitar blade, as used by the Gerudo warriors, as they stood on the edges of the Fortress, looking out into the tornado of sand and certain death. With no hesitation, one by one the sisters stepped out of the fortress, and into the sandstorm, disappearing from sight almost instantly.  
  
--  
  
The violent winds of the desert, crashed relentlessly against the frail bodies of the sisters as they crept through the desert. Only partially visible through the dense sandy winds was a single tall post, flying the red Gerudo flag. That was the marker they had to make it to, but first, lay the river of sand. Once a true river, of crystal clear water that flowed from the beautiful oasis on the other side, but not, polluted with sand, it crawls across the stormy desert, anything that goes near it, pulled it under it's surface and trapped forever.  
  
"Do you hear them?!" Meg asked, raising her voice over the howl of the wind.  
  
"Hear what?!" Beth replied, trying to look at her sister, but keeping her eyes shielded from the dancing sands.  
  
"The song of the lost Gerudo. The howling wind echoes their cries for help." Meg replied. "Listen, and you can hear their last words."  
  
Listening to the howling wind was not pleasant but the sisters tried. Amidst the screeching and roaring came a gentle song, like a female choir, whispering voices that beckoned you further into the sands.  
  
"That's it, that's the voice of the goddess, drawing her people to the colossus. The Siren Song. I heard the Gerudo talk about it. They say that anyone who follows it is lead to their death."  
  
For a moment the sisters were still. They had volunteered for this on the hope that they would achieve a higher place in life, but now, it looked as though death would be their only comfort.  
  
"Come, we have to keep moving. The longer we stay till, the more sand will weigh us down."  
  
The sisters moved on. Aching as they pulled their feet out of the soft sand, dragging them onward, the wind pushing them backwards, and from side to side. Near falls into the sand could have meant doom, for their footprints were covered almost instantly by the raging wind. Through the wind, a marker post could be vaguely seen. But before it lay the river of sand. Before that, lay a number of crates. Supplies that the Gerudo had once tried to take through the desert, but failed.   
  
"We have to hurry, the river will sweep these boxes away quickly!" Beth shouted over the wind "We'll have to use them to cross the river. Push them in, and jump across!"  
  
The sisters followed suit, pushing a box through the sand. With great difficulty the boxes slid towards the river. As they hit the side, they immediately began to sink into the center. Meg jumped on hers, pushing it down ever so much more, before leaping to the other side. Amy followed, skipping across with ease, as did Beth. Only Joelle remained. She nudged the box and jumped onto it. The box rocked and rolled, causing the young child upon it to wobble and tip. Instinctively, the other sisters moved forward to help, only to be pushed back by the gaping maw of the river. The box, sinking fast, Joelle was running out of chances to jump. Closing her eyes, she made a leap of faith, her foot, touched the edge of the bank and slipped down.  
  
[i]In the darkness of her clenched eyes, Joelle prayed. She had no god to pray to, no beliefs, nothing. She prayed to anyone that would help her. In the darkness of her mind, through a time that seemed like eternity she saw two faces. A face of a Gerudo woman, kind caring, eyes full of tears, and the face of a man, pale skinned dark haired, and a determined expression. The man reached out to her.[/i]  
  
The box tipped under the surface and disappeared. Joelle opened her eyes, expecting to find herself swallowed by the river. Her first sight, was that of the happy face of her eldest sister Meg.  
  
"What happened?" She coughed, spitting out a mouthful of sand.  
  
"You made it!" Meg exclaimed, lifting her sister up and hugging her.  
  
"No.. I slipped. I fell down. How did I get up here?" she asked, pushing her sister off and looking down into the trench of the river. "I.. I saw.."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Come on, when we get to the plateau we can rest."  
  
Meg tugged at Joelle's sleeve, beckoning her onwards. The first post was within reach. It's solid wood pole tarnished by the repeated battering of the wind and sand, greying now from old age and beginning to splinter. The bright red flag, torn to shreds, but still waving around in the violent winds.   
  
A new pole was set out, just within sight from the last. There were some fifteen poles before the sister finally saw the outline of the stone plateau. A small coving on the outside was marked with Gerudo Symbols, and a ladder, crept down out of the sands and into the basement. One by one, the sisters descended the steel ladder. Rusted near the top, but as they went further down, newer and shinier. The howl of the sand died down, and the room built by the Gerudo was revealed.   
  
"It's so dark and cold in here.." Beth said, no longer needing to raise her voice, but with her arms clenched around her body.  
  
"We're out of the sun now. There are torches on the wall, I can feel them." Amy replied. The hatched metal frame, and soft wood still felt warm under her hand. "We need a flame to light it."  
  
As Amy stepped away from the torch, a small flicker of orange light moved through the cave, and the torch burst into flames. Amy fell backwards, landing in the arms of her responsive twin sister. She looked around, all the torches in the room were lit, but there was no oil, nor natural flame to put to use.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. She had no response, and it was not until she stood up, she realised why.   
  
In the centre of the room, lay a skeleton. Not like the Gerudo Skeleton, it was broader, had more prominent pelvic bone and an unmistakable male skull. Cast over it, were the tattered and torn remains of a soldiers uniform. The chain mail rusted and falling apart, the helmet tarnished and dented. Nearby, lay a small dagger, blunt now from carving into the rocks. A message was etched into the wall nearby. Above it, was carved a simple shape. The three triangles of the gods, the symbol of the Hylian Royal Family and the gift from the gods, the Triforce. Joelle knelt beside the message and read it out loud.  
  
"Here I lie, Jardo Malvin. In my death, there shall be eternal life. I live on in the world as a guide to the lost. May the Gods have mercy on those that are led astray."  
  
"That name.." Meg whispered. "Jardo, it sounds so familiar."  
  
"What does it mean, guide to the lost and eternal life? Is that not what was promised us by Lord Dragmire?" Beth asked.  
  
As the words Dragmire passed her lips, a wind blew down from the outside and brushed through the torches, extinguishing them one by one until only one remained lit. The sisters huddled together and watched, as the last remaining flame shrank down to its last ember. Instead of fading out, the flame moved. It moved from the torch it once sat on and began to float in mid air. The sound of the wind picked up, but changed into a whispered, clouded noise. Like steaming escaping through the hot earth. The single flame flickered, and grew once again into a ball of fire, lighting a portion of the room and revealing it's new source.  
  
The sisters stood frozen from fear, clutching each other in their tight grips, backs against the wall, as motionless as statues if not for their erratic breathing. Before them stood a human unlike they had ever seen. Only shadow remained of what could once have been the face, two white glowing eyes providing a secondary light source. A hooded cape surrounded the darkened head, and moved down over the entire body stopping at the feet. But the feet were not there. The figure floated a foot off the ground, it's shadow showing perfectly on the floor, flickering as the flame flickered from a lantern, held in a skeletal hand, reaching out from the cape. Beneath the torn and shredded cape, was the distinct purple hue, worn by the Hylian Guard. A gritty, harsh growl emanated from it, before a word trickled out rough wherever it's lips may be.  
  
"Gerudooo.."  
  
"Jardo Malvin.." Amy whispered. "That must be his ghost.."  
  
"I recognise him.." Joelle whispered. "I know who he is.." she moved away from the huddled group. Meg reached out for her to pull her back but Joelle moved closer to the hovering phantom.  
  
"Joelle.. get back here!" hissed Beth, but as she spoke the ghost reacted.  
  
"Joelllee..." it hissed, the voice sounded like it had been eating sand, it was dry, coarse and old. It floated down from the stand it stood over and began to close in on the small girl, as her sisters' watched, too scared to move.  
  
"Jardo Malvin.." Joelle began "I know who you are now..." she stood, unmoving, not shaking from fear, as the ghost came within a few feet of her, it's free skeletal hand reaching out "..father."  
  
The hand stopped, as though time itself had frozen the ghost in place it remained still, as still, as the sisters huddled together stood. Not even their breathing gave them away, because that too, had stopped.  
  
"Father." the young girl repeated "It was you.. you saved me.. pulled me out of the trench. Thank you"  
  
The ghost hovered, unmoving for a second more, before floating back into the shadows, the light of the torch fading out and light flooding from the room again.  
  
"No, father wait..!" Meg cried out at last, running to be at Joelle's side. The others quickly followed.  
  
For a second, the light stayed, still, and so small there was little light coming from it. Only for the ember to disappear finally, into nothing. The sisters dipped their heads, the man they never knew as their father, has left them once more. Waiting for what seemed like forever, they finally returned to the desert above and began their trek onwards to the desert Colossus.  
  
The sky was beginning to redden as day turned to evening. The desert was becoming harder to see, but the colossus was not far now. The sandstorm was beginning to lighten. Only ever so slightly, but as the trek continued, it wasn't as difficult as it had been. As the moon began to peek over the horizon, the storm suddenly stopped. The sisters looked up, finally, they had reached it, the Desert Oasis.   
  
Carved into the side of the mountain was the feminine body of the desert goddess, her two hands outstretched from her golden body. The sands around were clean and soft, not the coarse, rough sand that plagued the wasteland before. Nearby, a pool of crystal clear water glistened under the moonlight. Before ythey even approached the temple, the sisters ran to the water. They had not seen such beautiful clean water before, and for a moment, it was all that mattered to them. Fully clothed, they waded into the pool and began to wash. Some time had passed before the girls crawled out of the pool. Even at night, this part of the desert was still warm, so they lay, under the star lit sky, and dried their cleansed bodies. Finally, the time came for them to enter the temple. Under a stone arch they passed, and together, they stepped in.  
  
The interior of the Temple was unlike anything they had ever seen. The walls were etched with the Gerudo language, both ancient and recent. A red carpet of some kind covered the stairs that rose from the ground before them. The framework was coloured with gold, illuminated by the light that shined in through intricatly patterened glass windows, high up the outer wall. Besides the steps sat two large snake shaped statues, each one carved with a message, but written in a language they could not understand. As they crept forward and began to ascend the steps, there was a clatter of noise behind them. They turned around, drawing their blades, to face what had arisen. 


	3. Part Three Sands of Time

b"Family Ties ~ The Tale of the Poe Sisters"  
  
Part Three ~ Sands of Time/b  
  
In the desert Oasis, time stood still. Though the sun rose and the moon passed, the sands never rolled in a wind that was forever absent, the pools of clear water never dried in the ever present scorching sun and the nests of Leevers and Guay were undisturbed. The white glow of the moon shone out, lighting the dark sky and hinting the sands with a calm silver hue. The quiet and peaceful corner of the desert was disturbed only by the sounds and metal hitting metal, echoing out the open doors of the Temple, built into the side of the mountain.  
  
Beth slammed her sword down hard, pushing against the force of her enemy who was in turn trying to force his blade into the girl. With a push, it forced her off and brought it's shield to bear. Beth took a defensive stance, having no shield of her own, she circled her opponent, watching it's every move, as it mimicked her exact steps, slowly pacing around waiting for a chance to strike. Her opponent stared at her through lifeless eyes, an evil grin permanently etched on it's scared face It lowered it's shield and jabbed forward with it's own short blade. Beth hopped backwards, narrowly missing the sharp instrument, but quickly recovered and leapt forward, blade at the ready. She took advantage of her foe's open vulnerability and brought the sword down, straight through its chest, running between its ribs and directly into its chest cavity.  
  
Had it been any other humanoid fighter, blood would be dripping onto the marble floor, and Beth enemy would be well and truly dead, it's heart bisected by a steel weapon. As it was, her enemy was already dead, in a way it always would be. The oasis was a source of great magic, the goddess ruled and cast her will over the whole valley, and so it was that those who passed through it and died became a part of her own spirit. Magic can have both a calming and torturous effect on the dead, and this was no exception. Beth retracted her blade, a strange green and blue aura emanated from the beast's body as she ducked and rolled from another blow. She took a defensive position again as she watched her enemy regain it's posture.  
  
She couldn't tell it was male or female, but then again, she wasn't paying much attention to its possible gender, or even what it was wearing. All she knew, was that a hulking skeleton, armed with a Short sword and a solid round shield, circled around her, trying to cut her to pieces. Every so often it would laugh, the kind of laugh a murderer would make as he stepped over his victim, muffling their screams and showing their last hopes. The kind of laugh that would send shivers down the spines of even the most hardened of Gerudo's. Beth took a chance to see what her sisters were dealing with.  
  
Amy crept slowly around a jackal like creature. Unlike the canine itself, this monster had no feet, it had nothing more than cloud where its hips were meant to be, a ghost no doubt. It's face and body were entwined with bandages, but two glowing red eyes shone out from behind them, never straying from the eye contact it maintained with its prey. Joelle and Meg were facing off with a strange robed creature. It's face wasn't visible, but it was moving about the room randomly, spraying fireballs whenever it felt like it and then disappearing with a warbling laugh that was enough to drive anyone insane. The fireballs were easily deflected off the edge of a blade, but Joelle's scorched and singed robes were enough evidence of how frequently they had missed.  
  
Beth turned her sword; catching the assault of her enemy against the edge and halting it's further attack.   
  
iThere has to be some way of defeating these beasts,/i Beth thought, iSwords were no use against a ghost, or a mage that teleported at random. If only there was some way to turn them against each other./i  
  
A moment of hope broke through, when a deflected fireball crashed close to the ghost that hovered precariously close to Amy. As the flames licked at the cool floor, the ghost reared it's head and sought refuge away from the flickering embers. Not only had Beth noticed this, but Meg was already moving position to deflect the reflect the fireballs at the phantom. The Mage appeared, and whooping as it always does, cast three heavy red fireballs down upon the two girls. Meg stood fast, and as the ball of searing hot flame approached, she brought down her sword, sending the attack scattering off towards the bandaged beast. The fire hit and instantly, an unearthly screech filled the room. The ghost was alight, and in it's throes of second death it slowly dissolved away to ash.  
  
The distraction was what Beth was hoping for, and as the skeletal monster twisted it's head to locate the source of the misery it so longed to hear, it brought it's defence down. Beth ran forward her blade held high. With a sweeping arc movement, she brought the silvery steel edge across the neck of the monster, snapping it's vertebrae and knocking the skull apart from the body. The body instantly fell apart, bones clattering on the marble surface, but the head still laughed. Through a toothy grin and eyeless sockets, a blue mist appeared and began to rebuild the body. The swift movement of Beth's foot knocked away all hope of the beast coming back, as she ploughed her heel through the skull, cracking it into numerous splinters and plates. The mist dissipated and the reconstruction halted. All now that remained was the whooping wizard that floated high above their heads, raining it's torrent of fire down to the ground.  
  
"We have to lure it down to our level somehow." Meg explained as the four sisters regrouped. "We need bait. Live bait."  
  
The decision was made, and as the next fireball crashed towards them Amy screamed in pain. Having screamed from real pain before, pretending to was no difficulty. While her sisters hid in the shadows, Amy lay motionless on the floor. It didn't take long for the magician to descend over her, it's arms outstretched towards her, it was almost upon her when from the hidden corners of the temple leapt three attackers. With swift direct strokes, three swords powered through the robes of the magician turning it's whoops into howls of pain. Amy rolled from her play dead position, and grabbing her sword, sent it straight up in a direct blow through the beast's neck.  
  
The howls stopped and the robes fell to the floor, whatever held them up now dissolved into the air. Silence filled the temple again, a silence that was broken only by the heavy breathing of the four girls. Through the patterned glass windows of the temple walls shone the light of the rising sun. The battling had lasted the whole night. As the beams of light struck the remains of the monsters, a wind picked up centralised at the top of the steps. Like tendrils from a creature, the remains were picked up in the wind, circling the room and being pulled closer to the same spot. Bones, ash and robes came together, and began to glow with a brilliant white light. The girls shielded their eyes, and as the light and wind died, a treasure chest was all that remained.  
  
"Do you think it's safe?" Amy asked, admiring the finely carved wooden chest from afar. Golden hinges were placed at the back, and a gold trim slid along all the corners and edges. There was no lock.  
  
"Only one way to find out.." Meg replied, as she approached the box. She hovered over it, trying to resist the urge to open it, but finally gave it. She lifted the lid, only slightly, there was no reaction from the chest. The lid was lifted fully, leaving the contents of the chest fully exposed. The four girls leaned in to look.  
  
"It's empty.." Joelle began, but a sudden glaring green and gold light halted her words. Despite the contrast and brilliance of the light, neither girl shielded her eyes, but watched as the light coalesced into a pair of gloves. Not just any gloves, these were Gauntlets. Strong metal gloves that were covered in gold plates and red jewels.  
  
"This must be it, the Golden Treasure.." Beth exclaimed "This is what Lord Dragmire sent us for, and know we have it."  
  
"Then lets take it and leave at once" Meg said, reaching into the chest and removing the gauntlets. As she touched them, she felt a powerful magic move through her, filling her body with strength and determination. Meg felt so strong, she believed that nothing could stand in her way. "Amazing.." she whispered to herself, wrapping the Gauntlets up in her robes and securing them tight the magically feeling faded as her contact with the treasure did.  
  
Back outside in the oasis, the fluttering Guay and crawling Leevers passed by the girls without hassle, and soon they arrived at the border between the calm peaceful oasis, and the violent storm of the wasteland. The sand seemed even thicker than before. With no other choice, the sisters raised their arms to their faces and stepped into the storm.  
  
"It's too heavy!" Amy cried out, her protest only barely registering over the screeching wind.  
  
"We have to keep going!" Meg responded "We have no choice!"  
  
"Look!" Joelle yelled, pointing into the storm. There, floating a few feet above the sands, glowing with an urethral silver light was the phantom that they had encountered in the pit of the stone plateau. Jardo Malvin's forgotten spirit hovered in the center of the storm a few meters from where the sisters stood.  
  
"Follloooooowww..." the ghost said, it wasn't a shout, but the sound passed over and was heard perfectly, almost blocking out the screaming winds. The ghost began to move through the dancing sands, it's silver light acting as a guide that the sisters could follow.  
  
The path the ghost took seemed irregular and random, crossing all over the desert and sometimes backing up on itself, but after some time the sands weakened and the sisters found themselves back at the stone plateau. Nearby a wooden post could be made out through the sands, the Gerudo flag hoisted at the top. The ghost wavered slightly, before fading away gain into the sand storm, the silver glow fading with it. After a short rest, the girls began their last trek towards the fortress. Following posts back was easier than the first time, but soon the last danger faced them as it had hampered their journey from the start.  
  
"The river.." Beth whispered. The wind howled so loud, she could barely acknowledge herself that she had said it.  
  
"We have to find someway across!" Meg yelled. As if her words were a chant to bring forth lost spirits, a silver glow appeared across the other side of the river of sand, and Jardo Malvin's ghost once again began to hover there.  
  
"Crosss..." it slurred, pointing with a decaying hand at the raging river of quicksand.  
  
"How can we cross? There's nothing to support us, we'll be swept away for sure.." Amy cried out, her sisters looked at her in agreement.  
  
"Trussstt..." the ghost whispered this time. It's voice had change for the rough crow of a ghost and had become softer, more human like that anyone would have though possible from a phantom. Again, he faded from view. Joelle stepped forward, standing on the very edge of the riverbed, and closing her eyes took another step of faith.   
  
Her foot landed on a solid surface, cool to the touch and not course or rough like the sand. Joelle peeked out of one eye to find herself standing in mid air over the river itself.  
  
"Come on," she motioned to her sister to follow. One by one the sisters nervously crossed over the river, guided across by a mysterious invisible platform. As the last sister stepped onto the other side, a faint aura glowed around where they had just stepped before being swept away by the wind. A voice whispering in the wind told them all they need to know. A kind, gentle voice that could only come from someone loving and caring.  
  
"Goodbye, my children."  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye Meg motioned the others to follow, the short distance between the river and the fortress was almost complete. As the open gates of the fortress became more focused through the sand Meg smiled to herself. /i, she thought iwe're home, safe and most importantly, we have the treasure that will guarantee us a future./i Through the waving sands, four sisters stepped out onto the calm sands of the Fortress borders. Their clothes torn and shredded colour impossible to tell anymore, but their hearts and souls strong and ready for more. The stepped in time towards the gates, and towards the future they so always wanted. 


End file.
